Segunda oportunidad
by Vistoria
Summary: Sasuke le confesó bajo secreto a Naruto que sería padre. Ahora lo saben todos encomendándose la misión de saber quién es la madre.


El manga y el anime Naruto así como el resto de sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y escritura es de mi propiedad. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

_"[...]Pero hay una segunda oportunidad para mi."_

* * *

.

.:**S**egunda **o**portunidad:.

.

* * *

Con el tiempo las situaciones se vuelven costumbre, rutina, la manera perfecta de saber que hay cosas que continúan ahí a pesar que los años pasan: amores eternos, sonrisas perpetuas, amistades para el resto de la vida. Ellos preferían llamarlo una tradición.

Al igual que lo hicieron alguna vez antaño, volvieron aquella reunión su propia tradición congregándose una vez cada mes en un día indeterminado a jugar naipes.

Muchas veces querían juntarse en más ocasiones, pero el tiempo parecía disponer mucho de ellos por lo que no siempre coincidían sus horarios cuando las obligaciones les apretaban el cuello, pero de igual forma siempre buscaban la forma de juntarse. Eran los mismos de años atrás, quizás un poco más maduros, con un par de años encima, con experiencias límite que los habían hecho cambiar en algún aspecto, pero los mismos que se juntaban alrededor de una mesa redonda, repartían cartas y se burlaban del tiempo con gritos, risas, acusaciones, ganadores y perdedores. Quizás las circunstancias cambiaron, el espacio físico era más benevolente, estaban más tristes o felices, pero alrededor de la misma mesa pequeña y redonda volvían el tiempo siendo nuevamente aquellos adolescentes que nunca antes habían estado en una guerra.

―¡Estás haciendo trampa Chōji! ―exclamó Kiba apuntando con un dedo acusador.

―Las quejas del perdedor ―se defendió el futuro líder del clan Akimichi con absoluta calma, cuidando que Shikamaru, quien estaba sentado a su derecha, no viera su jugada.

―No hay pruebas ―proclamó Shino quien había sido escogido moderador del juego―. Lee tú turno.

―La llama de la juventud arde sobre mí en esta partida ―anunció al tiempo que lanzaba un naipe sobre la mesa sin tener ninguna jugada preparada.

La corrida continuó con las acusaciones de siempre, los gritos, las frituras que Chōji llevaba especialmente para compartir con sus amigos, el mismo juego de naipes que Naruto compró una vez cuando tenía dieciséis, las posiciones alrededor de la mesa, el espacio vacío que alguna vez ocupó Neji, los cinco naipes que nunca se movían de la superficie de madera ni participaban en las jugadas, pero continuaban ahí porque ellos lo habían acordado. Lo seguían haciendo a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido desde que su amigo había muerto en la guerra, para tenerlo ahí y reír con ellos, acusar a todos de hacer trampa y ser un mal perdedor. Podía ser que Neji nunca moviera sus cartas, nunca más frunciera el ceño molesto cuando perdía ni los mandara a callar, pero seguía ahí ocupando la misma posición de siempre, vivo en los recuerdos de los seis que aún seguían allí.

―¿Por qué dijo Sasuke que no vendría? ―preguntó Kiba a Naruto sin separar la vista del juego.

Ante la mención de su mejor amigo, al que después de todo lo ocurrido y con el transcurso de un par de años decidieron invitar a ser parte de aquella íntima reunión, sólo para acogerlo, para demostrarle que el pasado estaba olvidado y que ellos sabían perdonar, Naruto abrió sus grandes ojos azules a más no poder y casi lanzó sus cartas al aire recordando aquello que a pesar de ser absolutamente confidencial, debía contarle al resto del grupo.

―_Dobe ―llamó el último de los Uchiha a su acompañante quien con la boca llena de su comida favorita, lo miró con sus grandes ojos para hacerle entender que le prestaba atención―. Hay algo importante que quiero contarte…_

―_Debe ser algo malo para que te pongas así de serio, Teme ―comentó el portador del __Kyūbi luego de tragar toda la comida que acumulaba dentro de su boca._

―_No es nada malo ―contestó. A pesar de no mirarlo directamente y tener sus oscuros ojos clavados en el plato de ramen que revolvía distraído, Naruto fue capaz de percibir la pequeña curvatura de sus labios―. Se trata de uno de los objetivos que me propuse en la vida…_

_Las alarmas del hijo de cuarto Hokage se encendieron ante tales palabras recordando nuevamente el doloroso pasado que vivió desde que su mejor amigo decidió abandonar la aldea en busca de venganza. ―¿De qué hablas Sasuke? ―cuestionó con aquella seriedad poco habitual en él._

―_No te asustes Dobe ―alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con tranquilidad―. No me iré nuevamente, eso es cosa del pasado… ya no hay razones que me hagan alejarme de este lugar. Es sólo que… ―se interrumpió dudoso, levemente nervioso y Naruto se interesó aún más―. Seré padre ―anunció de golpe sin poder contener la pequeña sonrisa sincera pocas veces vista en el Uchiha._

_La mandíbula del actual Hokage se desencajó completamente ante tamaña noticia. Incrédulo, balbuceo frases inconexas, pero su cerebro no era capaz de procesar aquello que su mejor amigo le comunicaba._

_Después que la guerra acabara, Sasuke volvió a Konoha con más tristezas que objetivos cumplidos, pidiendo perdón a todos aquellos que tanto daño ocasionó, pagando las culpas de su traición y soportando aún las miradas cargadas de reproche y odio que muchos aldeanos le dedicaban. Pero él se mantenía firme, convencido que llegaría el día en que olvidarían el pasado y volverían a verlo como un habitante más de la aldea que se esforzaba por el bien de ésta y por remediar el dolor, las lágrimas y el sufrimiento de muchos; por pagar con creces los errores que lo cegaron y lo llenaron de odio._

_Lo que más sorprendía a Naruto es que a pesar de llevar ocho años de regreso en Konoha y tener unas cuantas admiradoras (pocas, las mujeres ya no se guiaban por su atractivo físico) éste nunca había demostrado interés por ninguna (igual que antes) y menos aún le conocía alguna novia o lo que fuese, era por eso que la noticia que sería padre era como si le contara que Sai se había convertido en su más grande amigo._

_In―creíble._

_Luego de varios minutos de balbuceos sin sentidos, de neuronas trabajando, procesos y asimilaciones, Naruto logró sonreír por su amigo: Sasuke sería padre, había comenzado la restauración del clan Uchiha y él como mejor amigo del Teme debía alegrarse por aquello._

―_¡Te felicitó Sasuke! ―exclamó sonriente aunque un poco incrédulo―. No imaginé nunca que un Teme como tú consiguiera que alguna chica se enamorara de ti y más aún te diera un hijo._

―_Ignoraré tus comentarios estúpidos y sólo me quedaré con las felicitaciones ―dijo el Uchiha recibiendo de buena gana el fuerte abrazo y las palmadas en la espalda que le dedicaba su mejor amigo._

―_¿Y puedo saber quién es la desdichada mujer que te dará semejante regalo? ―cuestionó el rubio separándose de Sasuke._

_El único Uchiha (aún) recuperó su semblante serio y volvió a su olvidado plato de fideos. ―Eso no lo puedes saber todavía…_

―_¡¿Pero por qué?! ―exclamó ofendido―. ¿Ni siquiera por ser tú mejor amigo merezco saber quién será la madre de tu hijo? ¿O es que acaso ella no lo desea?_

―_No es eso ―se reincorporó―. Es sólo que queremos esperar. Todo a su tiempo Dobe._

_Y con aquella frase dio por terminada la conversación volviendo a comer con la misma parsimonia que antes. _

_Naruto quedó con todas sus preguntas atoradas en la garganta, pero no insistió más en el asunto, después de años de amistad sabía que él simplemente no respondería._

―_¿Estás enamorado? ―preguntó luego de mucho tiempo de silencio en el que se mantuvo pensando en posibles candidatas sin dar con ninguna en particular._

―_Hmp ―pronunció ofendido―. Eso no te interesa._

―_Sólo me conformo con eso ―insistió―. ¿Estás enamorado?_

―_Completamente ―aceptó._

_Naruto sonrió conforme y feliz por su amigo._

―¡Sasuke Teme será padre! ―gritó a todo pulmón como si las palabras le estuvieran quemando por liberarse.

―¡¿Qué?! ―fue la respuesta estupefacta del resto de los presentes.

―Me lo contó el otro día ―relató con un poco menos de efervescencia ―, pero no me dio detalles de nada más.

―Pensé que todas las mujeres de Konoha odiaban a Sasuke ―confesó incrédulo el Inuzuka―. Además que nunca lo he visto con ninguna chica…

―Yo tampoco ―asumió Naruto―, y por más que insistí no quiso decir nada. Dijo que todo se sabría a su tiempo.

El silenció reinó en la estancia, cada uno sumergido en sus cavilaciones sobre la impactante noticia que acababan de enterarse. Al igual que Naruto, todos compartían en menor o mayor grado cercanía con el joven Uchiha y eran testigos de la difícil situación que su amigo soportaba diariamente al ser víctima del rechazo y odio constante de casi la mayoría de la aldea. Además de aquello, parecía haber perdido el encanto masculino que cegaba a las muchachas en sus años de juventud por lo que nunca lo habían visto en compañía de ninguna en particular, no al menos alguna que no fuera cercana a él como Sakura o Karin.

―¿Quién puede ser? ―se atrevió a cuestionar en voz alta el Akimichi la duda que carcomía los pensamientos de todos.

―¿Sakura? ―propuso Kiba―. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él…

Pero su argumento carecía de fundamentos en la actualidad.

A pesar de profesar durante años un amor incondicional al renegado Uchiha, la ninja médico de extraño cabello rosa ahora simplemente parecía ajena a cualquier tipo de interés romántico hacía Sasuke y eso todos lo habían percibido. Luego que él regresara tras la guerra el desencanto de Haruno fue paulatino, quizás una forma de madurar, de aceptar que su amor de infancia nunca sería quien ella esperaba, de dejar de insistir por alguien que nunca la miraría de la forma que ella esperaba, de buscar la felicidad con alguien más sabiendo y aceptando que a quien ella quería nunca le correspondería el sentimiento. Sakura comprendió que Sasuke nunca la amaría y con los años fue capaz de ofrecerle a su antiguo compañero de equipo una amistad sincera.

―Pero ella ya no está enamorada del Teme ―argumentó Naruto dudoso.

Volvieron a guardar silencio pensando en la posibilidad que quizás la amistad de Sakura finalmente había abierto los ojos de Sasuke.

Era una candidata muy factible para renacer el clan Uchiha.

―¿Karin? ―era la segunda posibilidad que se presentaba en el desarrollado cerebro de Shikamaru.

―¿Mi prima? ―el rubio Hokage parecía ofendido con la propuesta―. No, no ―negó rotundo―. Ella odia a Sasuke…

―Pero también lo ama… ―rebatió el Nara―. A su manera.

Karin Uzumaki era el único familiar vivo de Naruto, parentesco sabido tras la guerra y por expresas palabras del Uchiha quien contó lo dicho alguna vez por el revivido segundo Hokage. Luego de aquello, un sobre exaltado rubio había proclamado a diestra y siniestra su familiaridad con la joven del cabello rojo, quien a regañadientes, aceptaba no muy conforme que compartía lazos sanguíneos con el portador del Kyūbi.

Con el paso de los años Karin se había instalado junto a los otros miembros del equipo Taka en Konoha, empezando así a relacionarse con todos los que alguna vez fueron cercanos a Sasuke, conociendo también a los amigos de aquel que enfáticamente la llamaba prima, formando amistades extrañas porque ella era un tanto especial. Agresiva, gritona, bipolar, sumergiéndose constantemente en pensamientos que podían ahuyentar a cualquiera, pero la aceptaban así tal cual, con su forma tan particular de ser, de amar y odiar a Sasuke al mismo tiempo y el constante miedo de que algún día simplemente optara por matarlos a todos.

Era un secreto a voces también, y aunque negado enfáticamente por sus protagonistas, que Karin mantenía una relación con el nunca bien ponderado Suigetsu.

―Pero ella tiene una relación con Suigetsu – kun ―trajo a la mesa Lee.

―Quizás violó a Sasuke hasta hartarse ―opinó Shino con toda su seriedad característica.

Todos meditaron la posibilidad.

―¿Ino? ―tercera candidata presentada esta vez por Kiba.

―Ino no tiene ningún interés en Sasuke ―defendió a su amiga Chōji.

Alguna vez la rubia Yamanaka se distanció de su mejor amiga por ser rivales y víctimas ambas de un enfermizo enamoramiento por el más joven de los Uchiha, pero luego vino el entendimiento, las lágrimas y reconciliaciones. Incluso cuando Ino lloró al enterarse que Sasuke había sido declarado un criminal de rango S, no mostró señal alguna de mantener su interés romántico por él cuando regresó a Konoha.

Ino era de aquellas que no conseguía borrar de su mirada el desprecio hacía el Uchiha y la razón principal era porque nunca le perdonaría el daño que le ocasionó a su mejor amiga.

A pesar de su exuberante belleza y de la enorme posibilidad que su atractivo físico engendrara en Sasuke algún tipo de interés, los presentes la descartaron como candidata porque eran conocedores del fuerte temperamento de la mujer y sobre todo su orgullo femenino, además de saber del amor que le profesaba ciegamente el guerrero Akimichi.

Lo que no sabían era que la superficial Yamanaka le correspondía el sentimiento.

―¿Hinata? ―mencionó Kiba sólo con el objetivo de enfadar a su amigo.

―¡Hinata es mi prometida maldita sea! ―gritó furioso el Uzumaki―. Ella nunca haría algo así.

Todos los presentes sabían que la heredera del clan Hyūga estaba totalmente descartada, simplemente porque amaba demasiado a Naruto como para interesarse mínimamente en el mejor amigo de éste. Todos los demás hombres eran invisibles para Hinata.

―¿Temari?

―Ella ni siquiera conoce a Sasuke ―argumentó levemente molesto Shikamaru ante las palabras con doble sentido de su mejor amigo.

El resto de los presentes procesaron sus recuerdos buscando algún momento en que la princesa de la arena hubiese tenido contacto con el renegado Uchiha. Tal vez sí lo conocía de vista, pero más que eso era imposible. Además, todos eran conocedores de la secreta relación de ésta y el vago Nara.

―¿Tenten? ―se atrevió a presentar Lee a su compañera de equipo.

Ante la propuesta todos guardaron silencio arrastrando sus miradas inconscientemente a la ubicación vacía que le pertenecía a Neji.

Podía ser una candidata, también era atractiva y poseía un encanto que deslumbraría a cualquiera que tuviera interés romántico por ella, pero Tenten no tenía interés en ningún hombre, eso ellos lo sabían, todos lo sabían. Porque transcurridos ocho años desde la muerte de Neji ella seguía siéndole fiel a pesar que su gran amor ya no formaba parte del mundo terrenal y eso también lo sabían todos. Sólo esperaban que algún día ella sanara y pudiese ser feliz con alguien más o que llegara alguien que le ayudara a sanar. Por más esfuerzos que sus amigos ponían, no habían logrado reparar totalmente la herida que la muerte de Neji dejó en la maestra de armas.

Todo eso sumándole además que Tenten sólo conocía de vista al Uchiha ya que en las reuniones en las que ambos coincidían con suerte intercambiaban un saludo.

Se acababan las candidatas y la desesperación de la incertidumbre empezaba a comerse las uñas.

―¡Ayame – chan! ―exclamó Naruto como si hubiese estado ciego todo el tiempo y su candidata fuese la más probable.

―La hermosa reina del ramen es demasiado perfecta para fijarse en alguien como Sasuke ―argumentó Lee con todo el clamor de la juventud refulgiendo en sus ojos.

―Y demasiado ciega como para fijarse en ti ―rebatió Kiba ocasionando las carcajadas del resto a excepción del aludido y obviamente Shino que nunca reía.

La hija del cocinero del Ichiraku conocía a Sasuke así como también habían intercambiado algunas palabras, pero todos sopesaban la imposibilidad de tener algún tipo de relación con el Uchiha sobre todo cuando la hermosa chica parecía totalmente interesada en los vítores juveniles y las odas llenas de amor que Rock Lee le dedicaba.

―¡Tsunade – sama!

―Demasiado vieja

―Shizune – san.

―Está casada con Guy – sensei.

―¿Hanabi?

―¡Ella no!

Kiba y Shino se miraron directamente retándose a través de la mirada (aunque los ojos del Aburame no se vieran) ocasionando el interés de los demás por saber qué se traían aquellos dos (mejores amigos) con la más pequeña del clan. Ya sabrían después, siempre se enteraban.

―¿Yugao?

―No la conozco.

―¿Anko?

―Se folla a Kakashi – sensei.

―Ésta… ésta… la… la… ¿cómo se llama? La… ¡La Mizukage!

―Se está follando a Gaara.

―¡¿Qué?!

―Olvídenlo…

―¡La rubia tetona que trabaja con el Raikage!

―Demasiada mujer para el Teme.

―¡Tayuya!

―Está muerta.

―Orochimaru.

―Creo que es hombre… y está muerto. Creo.

―¡Shion!

―¿Quién es ella?

―Shiho.

―Sigue enamorada de Shikamaru.

―¡¿Todavía?!

La noche cayó sobre la aldea de Konoha y el juego de cartas quedó completamente de lado siendo el interés de los presentes llegar a dar con la mejor candidata y posible madre del hijo de Sasuke Uchiha, pero los nombres de mujeres que pudiesen conocer al joven se acababan y el inconveniente de dar con la certera comenzaba a presentarse.

Finalmente los seis jóvenes desistieron de su tarea asumiendo que simplemente no lograrían dar con la mujer capaz de aceptar a Sasuke y más aún embarazarse de él, sin embargo no por eso desistirían completamente y abandonarían la misión de saber quién era la mujer que se encargaría de renacer el clan Uchiha.

Acordaron entre los seis continuar en secreto con la misión, indagar, averiguar, espiar y lo que fuese por terminar con la incertidumbre antes que Sasuke anunciara para todos que sería padre junto a...

.:.:.:.

El sol teñía el horizonte de un cálido naranja que quemaba las escasas nubes presentes en aquel atardecer. El fuego del cielo alcanzaba los amplios terrenos cubiertos de verde césped y la brisa se hacía presente para mecer las densas copas de los arboles cubiertas de hojas y refrescar un poco la calurosa tarde.

Bajo el alero de un majestuoso árbol, de pie y levemente recostado, el joven Uchiha esperaba pacientemente a su acompañante que no muy lejos de allí comunicaba a la noticia a quien ella necesitaba contárselo antes que a todos.

―…y eso… ―sonrió efímeramente sin detener sus ojos en ningún lugar concreto, sus manos se retorcían una contra otra sobre su regazo. Nerviosa, dolida, triste de tener que visitarlo en aquel horrible lugar. ―Yo sólo espero que tú lo entiendas y lo aceptes como yo logré hacerlo ―las lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de sus ojos pero ella las contuvo rápidamente con el dorso de su mano―. Te esperé muchos años Neji sabiendo que nunca volverías, mi amor por ti es demasiado fuerte y estoy segura que nunca dejaré de amarte, pero tú me abandonaste… ―un fuerte sollozo se escapó de sus labios y el llanto fluyó con mayor fuerza. Contuvo los sonidos con una mano sobre la boca mientras con la otra le hacía señas a Sasuke para que volviera a su lugar. ―También lo amo a él y estoy muy feliz de estar embarazada… pero necesitaba contártelo para que tú me apoyaras… porque lo necesito; siempre lo he necesitado… Soy feliz otra vez Neji, con él… y creo que lo merezco porque lloré muchos años tu partida hasta que finalmente aprendí a dejarte marchar…

Se secó las lágrimas y respiró profundamente varias veces hasta serenarse. Levantó la mirada y le sonrió a Sasuke quien seguía mirándola fijamente como si creyera que ella desaparecería en cualquier momento.

―Lamento no haberte contado antes ―decía mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsita de su cartera―, pero creo que tú ya lo sabías… nunca he sido buena para ocultarte algo ―llenó con absoluta calma el pequeño recipiente junto a la tumba―. Ahora sólo espero que todo salga bien y tú sigas apoyándome en todo ―sonrió viendo al pequeño pájaro blanco acercarse hasta el recipiente que ella acababa de rellenar con semillas―. Gracias Neji, yo también te amo.

Se levantó con cuidado de su ubicación sobre el césped sosteniendo con ambas manos su largo cabello suelto que se alborotaba ante la brisa de la tarde, dirigiéndose donde el padre de su hijo o hija la esperaba.

―¿Todo listo? ―preguntó él al verla llegar limpiándole con los pulgares el rastro de las lágrimas.

―Sí ―afirmó ella con una sonrisa radiante que le confirmaba una vez más que después de tanto tiempo finalmente había logrado ganar una batalla invisible que sólo creo en su mente contra el fantasma persistente de Neji Hyūga.

Sabía que Tenten nunca dejaría de amar a su antiguo compañero de equipo y nunca podría hacer algo contra aquello; cambiar el pasado de la chica en el cual él ni siquiera la conocía, tampoco era como si necesitara hacerlo, aprendió a lidiar con aquel así como también ella lo hacía con el suyo. Lo conocía y lo aceptaba porque así la había conocido a sabiendas de lo que aquello significaba (aunque flaqueo algunas veces) y no se consideraba quién para reclamar por algo cuando su propio pasado era mucho más terrible y Tenten nunca lo reprochaba.

No le importaba, ya no, no siempre, porque le bastaba lo único que necesitaba y nadie era capaz de entregarle (al menos no de una forma que él soportara) y eso era el profundo y sincero amor que la maestra de armas de Konoha le profesaba a él, a Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador, el traidor de Konoha, el criminal y todos los apelativos con los que era conocido. Laa prueba más certera de ese sentimiento era el nuevo ser que ambos habían creado.

―Vamos ―propuso comenzando a caminar. Ella lo siguió rápidamente enredando sus dedos con los de él, acto que Sasuke fingió no percibir a pesar de apretar fuertemente su mano cuando ambas se unieron. Tenten sólo apegó su cuerpo todavía más al masculino y soltó una pequeña risita traviesa y feliz. El Uchiha negó sonriendo.

Era feliz. Completa y totalmente feliz. Y enamorado.

A una distancia prudente los enormes, redondos y oscuros ojos de Rock Lee se negaban a creer lo que veían. Quiso gritar con toda su llama de la juventud pero se contuvo.

Miró a la pequeña ave blanca que alzaba en ese momento el vuelo y le agradeció a Neji por permitir y ayudar a que Tenten fuese nuevamente feliz. También por ayudarlo a cumplir la misión.

Él siempre tuvo la razón.

* * *

_Bien... quizás (sospecho) una vez que lleguen al final todas (os) se desalienten al saber quién era la madre, esperando quizás a otra, pero bueno... yo quería escribir un Sasu/Tenten y se me ocurrió esta idea._

_De por sí la pareja es extraña, pero en la página abundan las parejas extrañas, sobre todo una que se hizo famosísima, así que les pido que le den la oportunidad al fic... tampoco es como si fuera la gran cosa, pero entiendo cuando una se obsesiona sólo con una pareja. Yo tuve que dejar muerto a Neji en este fic para poder escribirlo y aúnasí le pedí perdón u.u_

_En fin, ojalá se animen a comentar aunque no termine de gustarles._

_Si existe algún parecido es mera coincidencia, no soy muy buena para leer fics de Sasuke con alguna chica, en realidad sólo leo Sasu/Naru y los pocos Sasu/Tenten que hay._

_Si les interesa pueden comentar, dependiendo del interés del fic quizás le haga una segunda parte, pero se verá con los comentarios._

_Vamos! Que no les cuesta nada._


End file.
